DuckTales 2017
DuckTales 2017 (not to be confused with the original ''DuckTales), sometimes known as simply ''DuckTales, is a 2017 animated TV series set in an alternate continuity of the comics, although it is mostly based on comics by Scrooge's creator, Carl Barks, and the original series with the same name, thus being a reboot. Sypnosis After not speaking to one another for a decade, Scrooge McDuck is reunited with Donald Duck after he and his three nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie move into McDuck Manor. The presence of the newcomers rekindles Scrooge's spirit of adventure, leading the group to go on numerous new treasure-hunting expeditions, while the nephews and their new friend Webby uncover the truth behind what caused their uncles to become estranged and retire from adventuring. Characters Heroes *Clan McDuck/Duck Family **Scrooge McDuck **Huey **Dewey **Louie **Donald Duck **Della Duck *McDuck Manor **Webby Vanderquack **Bentina Beakley **Duckworth *McDuck Enterprises **Launchpad McQuack **Emily Quackfaster **Gyro Gearloose ***Li'l Bulb **Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gizmoduck **Headless Man-Horse *Lena De Spell *Storkules *Selene *Officer Cabrera *S.H.U.S.H. **Ludwig von Drake *Mr D'jinn **First Genie **First Genie's Wife *José Carioca *Panchito Pistoles *Marshall Cabrera *Violet Sabrewing *Drake Mallard/Darkwing Duck **Gosalyn *Bubba Duck **Tootsie *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Rescue Rangers **Chip **Dale **Gadget Hackwrench **Montery Jack **Zipper *Kit Cloudkicker *Molly Cunningham *Gene the Genie *Wuzzles *Butterbear *Rhinokey Neutral *The Buzzard Brothers *Johnny and Randy Empire *Gladstone Gander *Goldie O'Gilt *Terra-Fermians *Living Mummies **Amunet *Santa Claus *Scrooge's Unicorn *Clan McDuck **Dingus **Donald **Downy O'Drake **Eider **Fergus **Hortense **Malcolm **Matilda **Molly Mallard **Murdoch **Quackly **Quagmire **Roast **Seafoam **Silas **Simon **Stuft **Swamphole ***Demon Dog *Duck Family **Fethry ***Fethry's Team ***Mitzy **Quackmore *Gyropuddlians *Zan Owlson *Fisher *Mann *The Ghosts of Christmas **Past **Present **Future *The Moonmite **The Moonmite Youngling *von Drake Family **Anya von Drake **Corvus von Drake **Klara von Drake *Gandra Dee *McDuck Pictures **Alistair Boorswan **Darkwing Dancers **Tad *''Patos de la Pasión'' **Diego **Diego's Triplet Brother **Diego's Triplet Sister Villains *Captain Peghook *Pixiu *Glomgold Industries **Flintheart Glomgold/Chester **Gabby McStabberson **Smashnikov Brothers *Beagle Boys **Ma Beagle **Original Classics ***Big Time Beagle ***Bouncer Beagle ***Burger Beagle **Déjà Vus **Glam Yankees **Longboard Taquitos **Sixth Avenue Friendlies ***Benevolent Beagle **Sixth Avenue Meanies ***Bad Attitude Beagle **Tumblebums **Ugly Failures ***Botched Job Beagle ***Bottle Beagle ***Bungle Beagle **Black Arts Beagle **Grandpappy Beagle ***Babyface Beagle ***Bankjob Beagle ***Bugle Beagle *Magica De Spell **Tiffany *Toad Liu Hai *Waddle **Mark Beaks **Falcon Graves **B.U.D.D.Y. *Toth-Ra **Sabaf *George Mallardy *Zeus **Ligeia the Siren **Harpies *Briar and Bramble *Doofus Drake **Mr Drake **Mrs Drake *F.O.W.L. **Black Heron ***Robot Guards *Sky Pirates **Don Karnage *Moonlanders **General Lunaris ***General Meridian **Lieutenant Penumbra **Gibbous **Palus **Zenith *John D. Rockerduck **Jeeves *Gilded Man *Tulpas *Jim Starling/Negaduck *Taurus Bulba Fictional *Megavolt *Quackerjack *Paddywhack *Liquidator *Bushroot *Hot Couture Episodes Season One #''Woo-oo!'' #''Daytrip of Doom'' #''The Great Dime Chase'' #''The Beagle Birthday Massacre'' #''Terror of the Terra-Firmians'' #''The House of the Lucky Gander'' #''The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks'' #''The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra'' #''The Impossible Summit of Mount Neverrest'' #''The Missing Links of Moorshire'' #''McMystery at McDuck McManor'' #''The Spear of Selene'' #''Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System'' #''JAW$'' #''The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains'' #''Day of the Only Child'' #''From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22'' #''Who Is Gizmoduck?'' #''The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck'' #''Sky Pirates... in the Sky!'' #''The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck'' #''The Last Crash of the Sunchaser'' #''The Shadow War'' Season Two # The Most Dangerous Game… Night # The Depths of Cousin Fethry # The Ballad of Duke Baloney # The Town Where Everyone Was Nice # Storkules in Duckburg # Last Christmas # Whatever Happened to Della Duck? # Friendship Hates Magic # Treasure of the Found Lamp # The Outlaw Scrooge McDuck # The 87 Cent Solution # The Golden Spear # Nothing Can Stop Della Duck # Raiders of the Doomsday Vault # The Dangerous Chemistry of Gandra Dee # The Duck Knight Returns # Whatever Happened to Donald Duck? (upcoming) # Happy Birthday, Doofus Drake (upcoming) # A Nightmare on Killmotor Hill (upcoming) # The Golden Armory of Cornelius Coot (upcoming) # Timephoon (upcoming) # GlomTales (upcoming) # The Richest Duck in the World (upcoming) # Moonvasion (upcoming) Possible Upcoming Episodes Rumors on social media speak of the following episodes as being upcoming episodes of DuckTales 2017, but they have not been officially announced. # Chaos of the Cantankerous Cashier # Island of the Giants Shorts *''Welcome to Duckburg'' *''The Lost Key of Tralla La'' *''Life is Full Of Adventures With Aflac'' *''Remix ID'' *''DuckTales - Watch It On HULU Live'' *''The Hunt for the Ghost Bride's Ring'' *''30 Things With DuckTales'' *''Webby Reacts To…'' *''Summer Secrets Unlocked with Webby'' *''The World's Longest Deathtrap'' *''FLY'' *''Turn Off Your Phone PSA'' *''Dewey Dew-Night!: The Sidekick'' *''Dewey Dew-Night!: The Interview'' *''Dewey Dew-Night!: Will It Crash?'' *''Dewey Dew-Night!: Bedtime'' *[[Solving Mysteries and Rewriting History! (A DuckTales Book)|''Solving Mysteries and Rewriting History! (A DuckTales Book)]] *Duckburg's Funniest Home Videos'' *''DuckFails'' *''Wand IDs'' *''Every Day They're Out There Knitting DuckTales, Woo-oo!'' *''Launchpad Theme Song Takeover'' *''Glomgold Theme Song Takeover'' *''Webby's Favorite Disguises'' *''Louie's Favorite Treasures'' Other Shows in the Continuum *''Wander over Yonder'' *''Big Hero 6'' *''Pickle and Peanut'' *''Disney XD Promos '' The following series also exist in-universe: *''Descendants'' (though it also exists as its own universe) *''Andi Mack'' (ibid) *''Stuck in the Middle'' *''Raven's Home'' (ibid) *''Z-O-M-B-I-E-S'' The Wiki also considers that the ''Spirou & Fantasio'' animated series also takes place in this universe, though it might actually be another, separate parallel universe. ''DuckTales'' Comic Line #''Big Trouble at Little Lake'' #''The Repeating Revenge of the Screaming Duck'' #''The Chilling Secret of the Lighthouse'' #''The Great Experiment of the Washing Machine'' #''Old Monteplumage Had a Chicken'' #''A Viking at My Door!'' #''Cheating Like Nostradogmus'' #''Beware of the Phenomenal Pumpkin People!'' #''Happy, Happy Valley!'' #''Fight!'' #''Go, Go, Golden Years!'' #''A Series of Unfortunate Substitutions'' #''Welcome to Beagle Island!'' #''The Giant Butterfly of Duckburg!'' #''There Is No Place Like A Ghost Town'' #''The Stone of Truth!'' #''The Beast in the Board Room'' #''Sleep (Walk) of Doom'' #''The Risk McDuck Refused'' #''The Frightful Family Fishing Trip'' #''The Hedge Enigma'' #''The Twisted Tale of the Two-Headed Horse'' #''Horror in the Highlands'' #''Nightmare on Bear Mountain'' #''The Greatest Adventure, the Greatest Price!'' #''When Luck Ran Out!'' #''Countdown to Termination'' #''The Mighty Ducks of Duckburg'' #''The Monsters Are Due at McDuck Manor!'' #''The Greatest Invention He's Never Had'' #''The Incredible Shrinking Webby'' #''Marooned in Mystery Mansion'' #''Money-Grubbing Hooligans from the Deep'' #''Flintheart… McDuck?!?'' #''Saga of the Super-Intern'' Novelizations *''DuckTales: Woo-oo!'' (Woo-oo!) *''DuckTales: Living Mummies!'' (The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra) *''DuckTales: Tunnel of Terror!'' (Terror of the Terra-Firmians) *[[DuckTales: Duck, Duck, Golf!|''DuckTales: Duck, Duck, Golf!]] (The Missing Links of Moorshire) Spin-Off Books *DuckTales Doodles'' *''Launchpad's Notepad'' *''Solving Mysteries and Rewriting History'' Video Games * Duckburg Quest Unofficial and Semi-Official Works #''The Babysitter'' #''The New Webbigail'' #''Dart Guns'' #''Launchpad McQuack Meets Lord Dominator'' #''Head Canon'' #''Dance of Dreams'' #''Launchpad McQuack'' #''The Two Darkwings'' #''Raiding Area 51'' #''He's Not Allowed To Use Computers Anymore'' Behind the scenes The series was announced on February 25, 2015. It was originally conceived as a fifth season for the original show before it was decided that it would serve as a reboot of the Disney comics universe as a whole, making it the first Disney Afternoon show to get revived or rebooted in animation form. The series are based on the original ''DuckTales'' series, and on Carl Barks' Uncle Scrooge stories. A second season was confirmed by Disney on March 2, 2017, via Twitter. The show premiered on August 12, 2017, and it was broadcasted repeatedly for 24 hours straight. Category:DuckTales Category:2017 Continuum Category:Series Category:Television shows Category:Universes